Atlantic: Crowned Crook!
'Atlantic: Crowned Crook! '''is the 19th episode of Season 34. Summary Kwazii and his friends head to Heatherfield, where they must find Prince Phobos’ crown of light, which is another part of the Evil 12, before Lord Fathom gets it first. Plot The episode begins at Sparkle Ocean where Lord Fathom is talking to Chernabog through the locket and asking the spirit what is the next item of the Evil 12 is and asks where he and Sinker should find it as Chernabog shows the crown of light, used by Prince Phobos, the former ruler of Meridian who once used it to try to steal the powers of his sister Elyon, the queen and ruler of Meridian, only to have used it on an astral drop of herself made by W.I.T.C.H. It also says that the crown is located in the museum of Heatherfield, home of the W.I.T.C.H. girls. After closing the locket shut, Lord Fathom and Sinker swim to Heatherfield, while Lord Fathom grins evilly as he jumps out of the water and uses the locket's power to transform his tail into legs, then he disguises himself and Sinker hides in his cloak as the two move on. Meanwhile, the Disney Junior Club and all the other students were getting out of Disney Junior Elementary School for the weekend, as Luna wonders what they should do since it's Friday after they said goodbye to Kwazii, who is heading to Starlight Beach. Just when he arrives in his room, Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet glows and he gets a call from King Milo, who tells him that Lord Fathom and Sinker are in Heatherfield, looking for Prince Phobos' crown of light, then tells him and his friends to get there quickly before Lord Fathom gets his hands on the crown first. Kwazii replies no problem, but Princess Kudas says that there is one problem; the crown of light is in the Heatherfield Museum, so he and his friends will have to find a way to get the crown without being suspected as criminals trying to steal it. So it's official, the Disney Junior Club is going to Heatherfield as all of them got ready to pack and go to the new location, to help Kwazii with his mission. Later, when the Octopod lands, the Octonauts, their friends, and their Terra Monsters started to explore Heatherfield and even stopped to check out the museum, where Kwazii saw the crown of light in a glass case, and it's glowing light seems to mesmerized him as he slowly walks up to it and was about to reach out his paws to lift up the glass when suddenly, Captain Barnacles snaps him out of the trance as Kwazii shook his head and apologizes, then adds that he needs to get that crown out of the glass case. But Peso points that it's not so easy, as Kwazii agrees and needs to come up with a plan to get that crown without being caught. Meanwhile, Lord Fathom and Sinker were in hiding as Fathom was talking to the spirit in the Locket of Chernabog about the crown of light, then Sinker asks it if there’s any way to get it. Chernabog instructs that the museum will be closing tonight, so they can in, but then the spirit warns them about the security that will be up guarding the museum's artifacts, so he’ll have to be sneaky, as Lord Fathom replies that it won’t be a problem, although Sinker was unsure about it. Powers that Kwazii used * Invisibility * Super Sight * Physic Vision * Guiding Light * Ghost Powers * Transparent Power Characters * Terra Monsters * Trivia * The next object of the Evil 12 makes it's first appearance. * The Disney Junior Club goes to Heatherfield for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Lord Fathom Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Evil 12 episodes